


Other Times

by SandyD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AxG exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyD/pseuds/SandyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is made for the Arya x Gendry exchange on tumblr for SapphireGlyphs. I loved your prompts and decided to fill at least four of them! I am still working on two, because they turned out to be a bit longer than I anticipated and I have some problems with one. They are written in modern AU, all different ones so they are not linked. I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. College AU

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt from SapphireGlyphs on tumblr: College AU - Jon & Gendry are bffs and Arya meets him through her brother. I hope you like it!

“Come on Gendry you should go out there. I know your past relationships didn’t really work out, but if you don’t meet anyone you never know.” Jon was nagging him about going out now for too long and Gendry almost wanted to say that he had too much homework but Jon continued. “You are my best friend and I know that we didn’t do that much lately since I have been together with Joy. So a night out would be good, like we used to do right?”

Gendry couldn’t turn him down when Jon started talking like that. They had been best friends since their first year when they shared a dorm room. In the second year they moved out and found a place together. Jon was also born out of marriage and didn’t knew his mother. At least he still had his father and half brothers and sisters, even when Catelyn Stark didn’t really like him. Gendry had no one after his mom died. But then he met Jon and things started to get better. They even had Christmas together, because Jon hated the Christmas parties at his home. Lately he and Jon hang out less, because well Jon got in a serious relationship and especially in the beginning of it, he was gone all the time.

This resulted them in sitting in the pub, sharing a drink. Jon started to push him a bit to talk to girls. Gendry knew that Jon felt guilty for not having all the time for him, but Gendry just didn’t want anything with those girls. They were all the same. He glared at Jon after he refused another girl and Jon was already looking for a next target.

“Stop it Jon or I am out of here. I just don’t want any of these girls, they are just the same as my ex girlfriends. I need something new, not a girl who will agree and giggle at everything that I say. I don’t want a girlfriend that mainly focuses on her appearance and looks, because I don’t care for that. I just need something new and I can’t find that here, so will you please stop.”

After that they just had some more beers with a group of guys and everyone teased Jon a bit with his girlfriend. It was a good night and the next morning, just before Jon would leave for the weekend, he had thanked him for the great night. He even said that they should do it more often, which was kind of out of character for him. Gendry wasn’t the outgoing type, neither was Jon, that was the reason that they were best friends.

“Arya what is the problem.”

“I don’t want to,” then the doorbell rang and she ran to the door. Jon was coming over. The university wasn’t far away maybe an hour drive and Arya knew that she wanted to go there next year, which was in three months. But Jon didn’t visit that much and Arya was so excited to see him. She opened the door and jumped in Jon arms, “Jon!”

“Hey little sister,” He put her back down and laid down the duffle back in the hallway. Arya already dragged him into the living room, where Catelyn Stark was. ‘Hello Catelyn.” He said politely. What he didn’t expect was to receive a smile and a hello, he normally received nothing. He quickly guarded his face.

“Hello Jon,” she didn’t even sound hostile, “I heard you have a girlfriend.” He just nodded in response and again he got a smile from Catelyn Stark, was the world ending or did miracles existed? “How wonderful. So you will bring her to the spring banquet?”

His face scrunched up, “I didn’t really plan on going, because normally I am not really welcome.”

“Off course you and your girlfriend are welcome,” She smiled and he saw Arya sign. Apparently they just had a conversation about the banquet and he could have guessed how that went.

“Oh ok I will ask if she can go.” It sounded more like a question than a statement, but Catelyn smiled at him. This was not real, this couldn’t be real.

“Great, now I just need to convince your sister to get a dress and a date.” And here was what it was all about. Jon knew it wasn’t about him and he really didn’t want to get involved. Arya immediately objected to her mother and she immediately responded to her. They were shouting after five minutes and Jon couldn’t stand it. Arya was even stumping her feet on the floor.

“Stop it,” he might shouldn’t have done that, because the murderous look from Catelyn was now pointed to him. And Arya’s face was also thunderous and pointed to him, he took a breath and talked in a calm voice. “Ok Arya what is wrong with the dress?”

“I don’t like dresses. They make me feel uncomfortable and I always ruin them.”

Jon nodded at that and his only thought was that he was extremely grateful for the many debates he had in one of his classes. “Ok so if you don’t want to wear a dress, you are ok with dressing fancy? Just with a nice dress pants and blouse. No dresses.”

She thought about it for a moment, and Catelyn wanted to object, but then Arya was first. “I think that would be ok.” Catelyn’s eyes went wide, because normally Arya would never dress up for anything.

“ok so the other situation, what is wrong with your date?”

Arya signed, “Urgh he would just expect more. He is a nice guy, but to polite and I am not interested in all his stories. We already tried dating before and it didn’t work out. I just need something new, another type of guy. Because when Ned is polite I feel obliged to be polite to him, but in that moment I am not me.”

“But Arya it is good that I guy is polite and respects you.” Catelyn reacted.

Arya looked at her mother and gave a small nod, “It is good if a guy respects me, but that he respects me for who I am. Not for the polite girl who courtesies and shows no personality. He expects me to be like other girls, like Sansa and you, which isn’t bad. It is just I am not a person who cares about that or my appearance for that matter.”

Jon was thinking and then it clicked. He looked at Catelyn, “Did you already arranged the date?” She shook her head and Jon smiled. “I will arrange a date for you. Maybe it is even better to have a date before the Spring banquet. So I will pick you up this Friday, yeah?” He turned his head to Arya.

She looked murderous again, “No I will not bring a date or go on a date! Jon I thought you would be on my side!”

Jon knew that Catelyn first was against the idea of the date he chooses, but well Arya goes against the idea so she goes against Arya. “You will bring Jon’s choice to the Spring banquet or I will call to arrange your date.”

Arya scrunched up her eyes and turned to Jon, “Fine I will go on the date on Friday. But if he is insufferable I don’t bring him or anyone else to the Spring banquet.”

Jon nodded, “Ok deal.” They shook hands to seal it and Catelyn looked utterly shocked. Jon knew that if Arya would go alone to the Spring banquet, Catelyn would blame him.

“No Jon no,” he just received the call from his so called best friend. “I said you had to stop looking for a girlfriend for me and now you arranged a blind date for me on Friday!”

“It is just a date Gendry and well the guaranty for a second date, because she will bring you to the Spring banquet. So it is not immediately for a girlfriend, just a date to get you out there.”

“BANQUET!? You didn’t say anything about a banquet! And I didn’t agree to this.”

“Please Gendry I need you to do this for me. It is important.” He hated his best friend in that moment, especially the tone he used in his voice.  So the only good question was why it was so important. If it was a good reason, he might consider it, just because he is a good friend. “To get into the good graces of Catelyn Stark. If I do this right she might be less cold to me. I might be even welcome with Christmas and into the family. She smiled to me, please Gen.”

“Dammit Jon.”

“Thank you! You are the best friend a man can wish for.” Jon sounded so happy.

“I better be.” And then they ended the phone call.

Friday came to soon for Arya’s liking. After Jon’s interference she tried to forget about it and that it was his fault, but well she kind of resented him for it. Now she just hoped that this date was better than the one her mom had planned. Even when she actually just wanted to blew it, so she could go to the banquet herself. The best situation would be if she didn’t had to go, but she knew that was no option.

She combed her hair, even when it still looked wild, but she thought it was a good wild. Not that she really cared, because well she just had to blew it. She put on one of her favorite and most comfortable shirts and her oldest jeans that she just couldn’t throw away. You could see that it was well worn, but she didn’t care. She didn’t even bother with make-up and quickly put on her sneakers when she heard the doorbell. Jon stood there and regarded her look, it surprised her that he didn’t reprimanded her for not even trying to look good. She followed him into the car and then they were on their way.

“So you will stay this weekend in my place, I will put you bag in the guest room. Your date will bring you home.” Jon explained to her, hopefully for the last time. They were almost at the restaurant and she didn’t understand why she felt nervous.

“What is the address?” She asked, not wanting to get stranded after the date and no place to go.

“Oh he knows where.” Then he stopped and Arya just opened the door. “Arya please be nice, he is a good friend of mine.” She closed the door and walked to the restaurant.

Stupid Jon, she wanted to blew it and now he tried to guilt trip her in being nice. She didn’t want to be polite again and not being her. Not that she couldn’t be nice as herself, she just didn’t want to lie either. She would just be herself and if that guy then had a problem with her than no dates anymore.

She walked in and asked for the reservation on Snow. They led her to a table and a guy was already seated there. He didn’t stood up and hurried to get her chair or something like that, which she was happy about. She sat down and noticed that the guy was already observing her. “I am Arya.”

Now his eyes widened, as if he realized something. “You’re kidding me.”

She narrowed her eyes, while he was shaking his head and rubbed his face. “No I am not and I don’t know what you heard of me, but this is fucking rude. I am going.”

She made to stay up, “No wait I don’t mean it like that. I mean it like I can’t belief that Jon really set me up with his little sister. Nothing bad towards you, I have only heard good things.” She sat down again. “I am Gendry.”

“So you are a friend of Jon?”

He nodded, “Yeah we are kind of best friends, we even live together.”

Now her eyes widened, “So you are that friend!” It was more a statement than a question so he nodded. “Wow I can’t belief Jon set us up.”

“Me neither that is why I reacted like that. I really didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Doesn’t matter, I understand. Now Jon knows both of us so I hope he didn’t made a huge mistake with this date. So Gendry tell me something about yourself.”

The drive home was surprisingly comfortable even when they rode in silence. He actually liked Arya. He already liked her when she came in. He had expected a girl in a dress, he liked it that Arya wore what she found comfortable to wear. He had so anticipated that it would be a disaster, that he didn’t know how to react now it went ok.

“Welcome to our home.” He opened the door and turned on the light.

After putting of their shoes he lead her to the living room, kitchen, showed her where the bathroom was and ended in the guestroom. He didn’t know why he was nervous, it was just not normal that your date was staying in your house after the date. It normally ended on the doorstep. “So uhm I hope the room is to your liking.”

She smiled to him and he wondered if it was possible to already feel fluttering in his chest, when he just met a person. Apparently it was. “Yes it is perfect.” She bit her lip and he did his best not to stare at her lips, “Uhm thank you for tonight. I actually had a good time.”

He returned the smile and stopped fidgeting with his fingers, “Yeah me to.”

“Surprise huh?” He nodded in agreement and she laughed. “It turns out Jon has better matchmaking skills than I thought.” Again that stupid fluttering. “I am happy that he arranged this, you are better than any guy my mom would have found for me as date.” The idea of Arya with another guy as date made him a bit uncomfortable and before he could react, she spoke again. “If you don’t want to be my date for the Spring banquet than that is ok.”

His eyes shot up, was she nerves and blushing? She had mistook his silence apparently in the wrong way. “No no, that is fine. I would love to be your date for the banquet thing.”

She smiled again, “Thank you and I think that Jon and my mom also will be grateful.” He now stood out of the door and she stood in the doorway to close it. What should he do, this wasn’t like a normal date. “Goodnight Gendry.” And then he felt the kiss on his cheek and before she could close the door he hold her hand. He cradled her face and gave her a short kiss on the mouth.

“Goodnight Arya.” She was now definitely blushing and he had the suspicion that his ears were red. But it didn’t matter. They smiled to each other and she closed the door and then he went to his own room, still pondering over the strange outcome of the date and he even looked forward to the banquet.


	2. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually came up with this idea with greed, but envy worked better.  
> It is a modern AU in which Gendry and Arya are children.  
> Gendry is around 6 years old  
> Arya is around 5 years old  
> I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt on tumblr from SapphireGlyphs: Seven Deadly Sins - Choose one of the traditional seven sins as a theme.

He knew it was wrong, but she had all the toys in the world, because her parents were rich. He just wanted to play with it for a moment, but she didn’t want to give it to him and then he had took it.

Arya Stark was a year younger, but since the classes were small in the school, their classes were combined. Arya was popular everyone liked her and her cool stories. Every Monday after the weekend she had great stories about what she did with her family or what kind of pranks she had pulled off with her cool older brothers. Gendry didn’t hate her for it, but he envied her. He never had any stories after the weekend. His mom had died last summer and he now lived in an orphanage. The government paid for it and social workers ran the place. The most they did in the weekend was playing soccer or a videogame. One time he told on the Monday that they had gotten a new videogame, it wasn’t the newest version but everyone loved it at the orphanage and Gendry beat them all at the game. Arya had a cooler story tough and no one was interested in his.

This Monday when the teacher asked him for a story he as usual shook his head. He had heard that the teacher was concerned about him, he was turning more and more quiet. He just didn’t had anything to say and he didn’t had any real friends.

Arya was again the star on Monday, she went to a big entertainment park. Gendry didn’t knew what that was exactly, but he didn’t want to ask and look stupid. She then had shown the fake plastic sword she had gotten from her father. Everyone admired her and the sword. She had seen knights fight in a kind of tourney with real horses and she had been in all kind of attractions. Gendry now got an idea what an entertainment park was. It sounded like paradise and he wished he could go there.

During the break everyone went to Arya and looked at her sword, that she named needle. She showed how to fight and stuck down one of the boys and saved the princes. He just fell down when she hit him with the sword and the princess was one of the girls from their class. He was just sitting on the swings, normally he never got a chance on the swings. But now everyone played with Arya. So he enjoyed it while he could, but the swings weren’t much fun when you were alone and no one was admiring you.

Gendry just didn’t fit in, he was the biggest and looked old for his age and he never was good with other kids.

After school he sat down waiting for the taxi from the orphanage. It happened more often than not that they were late with picking him up. He was just sitting on the stone wall next to the street, when he felt someone sitting next to him.

He looked up when he saw Arya sitting there with her sword smiling up to him, “Are your parents also late with getting you?” No one from his class knew about him being an orphan, only the teacher.

He shook his head, “The taxi is late, happens more often.”

“The taxi? You are taking a taxi home?” she seemed more curious than mean about it. He knew why Arya was popular, because she was nice. She never was not nice to him. That is why he couldn’t hate her, but he envied her.

Again he shook his head and stared to his feet, “I have no home.”

There was a silence and when he looked up he could see that she was confused, “But how can you not have a home? Where do you live?”

He hated taking about himself and fidgeted with his fingers while his legs went fort and back, “I live with other children. We are all waiting for a home.”

She bit her lip and seemed to think, “So are that your brothers and sisters? And what are you waiting for?”

He shook his head again, “No we are no family, we are waiting for a family. We are waiting for a mother or father to pick us up.”

“Like how I got my dog from the shelter?” She asked, still not understanding the concept.

“No not like your stupid dog from the shelter,” He snapped. He actually just envied her for having a dog, a mother, father and her cool brothers.

Her eyes widened and tears were forming in her eyes and she rubbed them. She jumped of the wall and looked angry at him. “My dog is not stupid! Nymeria is smart and can do tricks and is really sweet and you are the stupid one!”

He also jumped of the wall and just shrugged, he didn’t mean to insult her dog, not really. He just wanted a dog  and a cool sword that a father bought for you. “Let me see your sword.”

“No. Go away. I don’t like you anymore.” She turned away but his hands are longer and he reached around her and grabbed the sword. Now he was cool, because he had the sword. “Give it back!” She tried to reach for the sword but he hold it up to high for her. She was now really crying and tried to reach for it, “Give it back! It is mine not yours!” He wanted to say that she already had enough. But then the car came up with her father and he was in trouble.

The grownups were talking while he was sitting in a chair, looking at his shoes. He was sorry, he didn’t mean to hurt her. He just also wanted to have something, to be cool. Arya sat next to him, clutching the sword to her chest and still sniffing. He heard their teacher say something about his mom, the orphanage and something about her worrying about him. Arya’s father looked less angry at him and he now looked at him with that look. The look that everyone gave him the summer when he heard that his mother was gone.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled loud enough for Arya to hear. The only response that he got from her was more sniffing and he felt even more bad. He just wanted what she had. He wanted something what didn’t belong to him.

After Arya was gone he sat with the teacher waiting for the taxi, which didn’t came. She took him to the orphanage after an hour. They apologized later that something was wrong with the route, a new driver that forgot his school. He didn’t understand. He just went to his room that he shared with seven other boys. The room had four bunk beds on each side two, he had lower bed from the right one in the back of the room. He liked it that he could be in the back where no one noticed him. He knew that there had been parents today, he had hoped to get out of there. But he had missed their visit due to the taxi that didn’t show up. He tried not to cry, but he ended up crying under his covers, so no one would notice. He just wanted to go home, he just wanted his mom, he just wanted to feel wanted and loved.

Now Edric the baby got a home and would grow up feeling wanted and loved. A lot of people preferred baby’s to older children, even when he wasn’t even the oldest. Like Mya who was already fourteen and the chance that she would find a family that would adopt her was small.

The next day in school went by as normal. Except that when he sat down in the sand box and pretend to play, he felt something next to him. Arya sat next to him with a bucket and a shovel. She started working on a sandcastle with him.

“I am sorry.” He heard her say and he looked up to her strangely and shook his head. “I am sorry, I shouldn’t have taken your sword.”

She then gave him a small smile and he immediately felt better. “I shouldn’t have said those things. My father explained it.”

“It doesn’t matter.” He muttered while putting the bucked upside down to create a castle. They didn’t say anything more and just continued making sandcastles.

It was Friday when he was playing the videogame. He was busy playing and didn’t hear the girl enter. “Can I play with you?”

Gendry looked up and looked with surprise to Arya, “What are you doing here?” he didn’t sound hostile, he just was confused. Arya had a family and home, she had no reason to be here.

She dropped next to him and took the other controller, he started another game for two players and she started to explain. “I am here with my father. He talked with my mom, because we have still an empty room. And my father said that you will come live with us.” Gendry dropped the controller and gasped looking at her in surprise. She just smiled at him. “Isn’t that great?”

He just nodded and his face scrunched up, “You mean for the rest of my life, not for a short time?”

She nodded, “Yeah before my parents had me, my sister and my brothers they had adopted Theon and we have an extra room and with him and Robb and Jon and Bran, you will be my fifth brother.” She beamed at him and he still couldn’t belief it. He managed a small smile, but the moment that he walked out of the orphanage with his stuff, Arya and Arya’s father, he beamed to.

Monday morning Arya was so excited that she immediately started to talk, “Gendry moved in with us, he is my fifth brother!” Everyone was now looking at the both of them and asked questions. In the break he and Arya were both on the swings with some other kids around them admiring and waiting for their turn. Gendry smiled and felt for the first time wanted and loved.


End file.
